


I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so baby

by lakeoffire



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Awkward, Bakery, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Concert, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hot, I Love You, I'm Yours, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loud Sex, Louis-centric, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Muffins, Nervous Harry, Oral Sex, Ownership, Perfect, Possession, Rim job, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Soulmates, Speech impediment, Sub Louis, Successful!louis, Sweet, The Script, Together forever, Vows, baker - Freeform, bubbly louis, face fucking, harry is nervous, harry the baker, hipster please, marry, mine, problem talking, speech, stutter, tshirt, yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeoffire/pseuds/lakeoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is smart, but when he talks he sounds like a blithering idiot, so he stays in the back and bakes cakes. Louis is bubbly and wonderful, he is eccentric and sees past Harry's speech impediment. And when they are in bed Harry surprises both of them with his dirty talk. Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song Speechless by Lady Gaga because I am a sucker for really good lyrics and although the title of this song would have been a bit more appropriate I was hoping some of you guys might catch on to what I was doing. Also that is my favorite part of that song.
> 
> Also you should know that I don't know anyone with a stutter and I really don't want to offend anyone. I really I hope I don't.
> 
> Anywhosal I hope you all love this as much as I do..  
> I'm serious, I hope you all enjoy this, please tell me what you think.  
> And have a great day, because I think people aren't told that enough these days.

Harry is always in the back, not because he is forced to, but because he wants to. It’s not that he doesn’t like people, either, it’s just that he really doesn’t like to see the confused look on the customers face when Harry can’t even recite the things on the menu without sounding completely dumb. So he stays in the back, because he can bake, and because Barbara, the owner, understands Harry through all his difficulties with his speech impediment. 

She knows how intelligent he is, and funny even though at first it was extremely difficult to get through an entire sentence with Harry she saw through it. Harry loves to bake, and he always catches on so fast. It’s really a shame he stutters so bad when he is around new people, or when he is put on the spot. The worst part about it is that Harry knows what he wants to say, he knows that he is stuttering, and he knows the more he worries about it during a conversation the worse it becomes.

He is very nearly helpless on his own, unless he doesn’t speak. So when he does go out alone, he avoids places that make him speak, such as restaurants, where he’d have to order, or stores where the employees are paid commission so they ask him a million and one times if they can help him find anything or if he needs any help, and they always surprise him, so his speech is even more fucked up so eventually they think he is either mental or out to steal their merchandise. 

When Harry gets to work his routine is to head straight for the back, but for some reason today the girl that usually works the front isn’t there. There is a line that flows all the way to Tim-buck-too and Barbara is running around filing orders by herself. She looks frazzled, her grey hair a sweaty mess, and flour all over her apron.

“Harry dear, Annabelle called in sick at the last minute and we are swamped, I have to go finish a cake Mrs. Saul is coming to pick up in an hour and you know how she is,” She grimaces and continues, “Could you please run the front for me, just until the cake is ready?” Harry nods, but he feels his anxiety kick in.

It’s not that Harry hasn’t run the front before, it’s just that is it has never been this busy, and so much pressure hasn’t ever been on him at work before. He looks out to the line of people as he puts his apron on and steals himself with a deep breath. 

Barbara leans in close and whispers, “You’ll do great, love.” And pats him on the bum as she rushes to the backroom.

Harry walks over to the register, looks at the crowd and mumbles a “N-n-ex-t.” The customer walks up and starts rambling their order so quickly, but Harry has got it rung in just as quickly and after he gathers all the pastries and the tea they ordered he shakily tells the customer their total. One customer down, Harry stumbled, but overall he is quite proud of himself. 

In fact, the rest of the line moves along rather quickly after that, everyone has had enough time in the line to figure out what they want and Harry doesn’t have to say much. Spitting out the total is about it. When the line is done and Harry feels accomplished he is about ready to head into the back to tell Barbara about how well he feels about working the front, when the doorbell chimes and a new customer enters.

When Harry looks up he meets a pair of blue eyes unlike any he has ever seen. The caramel colored hair, soft and touchable looking atop the man’s head and the cutest smile spreads across this man’s face. Harry sucks a breath in unable to hide the fact that the mere sight of this man can take Harry’s breath away. There are butterflies in his stomach that make him so nervous because this guy is without a doubt the most beautiful human being Harry has ever laid eyes on, and he really doesn’t want to sound like a blithering idiot.

“H-hi,” Harry forces himself to smile even though he is pissed that he has already messed up a simple greeting. The man looks at him, up and down, and he makes a happy little noise in the back of his throat in greeting.

The man looks over the menu in silence until his eyes travel back to Harry. “So,” the man pauses looking at his name tag, “Harry, what would you recommend for a broken heart? You   
see my sister, she has had her first young heart break, and being the protective older brother I am, I must take care of her. Unfortunately, I’m not built for defending her honor in fighting, and also, I don’t feel like getting arrested for punching a minor, so I thought the way to cheer her up would be some good ol’ chocolate, right? But you guys have so many options, what do you think I should get?” 

Harry is nearly dumbfounded; this man has said more in the last minute than Harry has nearly all day. He is jumpy and could probably talk for hours. The funny thing is, Harry might not mind to listen to his higher raspy sweet voice tell him more elaborate stories. The horrible part is that Harry knows what he would recommend, but he does such a shit job of communicating, and he is so awestruck by this bubbly boy that he doesn’t want to answer. Doesn’t want to embarrass himself, but he knows he’d recommend the chocolate cupcake with peanut butter- chocolate double whipped frosting. 

“Th-the choco-o-late pea-pean-ut butt-er cu-cupca-ke is the be-best cu-re f-for brok-en hearts. “ When Harry started to speak, the man’s eyes went squinty, like he was trying to figure something out, watching Harry. Making him feel exposed and under scrutiny. Harry suddenly wished he was in the back again, in the safety that the bags of sugar and flour and cakes provide. Where beautiful boys don’t make him nervous and even more spluttery.

“Well, I’m not sure she is a big peanut butter fan, since she swells up from it. She is quite allergic. Last time she ate something with peanut butter in it we had to take her to the hospital because she looked like Violet from Willy Wonka, you know, the girl who swells up from the gum. I mean she wasn’t that size, but you get the idea right.” This man talks with such excitement and life, it’s hard not to stare. 

“So-o no peanu-ut butt-er,” Harry concludes, and he is proud of how little he flubbed up.

The man smiles at him fondly for summing up exactly what he was trying to say in a simple sentence. And Harry thinks, chocolate and good for broken hearts, hm. He has kind of a quirky idea.

“Wha-at about-t berr-ries, is sh-e all-ergic-c to th-hem? An-d wh-at do you-ou thi-nk of voo-d-doo?”

The man looks at him odd, “Voodoo? Like a voodoo doll or are talking about like voodoo, voodoo? Is there such a thing as voodoo, voodoo? I’m sorry,” The boy rambles so quickly through that.

Harry laughs because this man is so fast paced in everything and a bit eccentric. “Lik-ke d-doll.”

“Oh. Well she isn’t allergic to berries. “ The man thinks for a second and then he smiles at Harry in realization.

“I’ll b-be right ba-ck.” And Harry disappears back to his safetly, but he doesn’t feel any relief because he knows he’ll just be going back out there once he finishes this. He finds the stuff he needs. He fills a chocolate cupcake with raspberry filling, he outlines the shape of a body on the top of this massive cupcake and finds a pretzel stick they’d normally cover in chocolate. He sticks it right into the chest of the person outline on the cupcake, pleased with himself because it’s quite perfect. He is nervous that the boy will think it’s too violent or awful. He places the cupcake in a traveling box and leaves the lid open so the man can look at it.

He brings it over to the counter and shows that man, whose eyes have gone wide like saucers as he glances between the cupcake and Harry. Harry waits anxiously for the man’s reaction. His eyes and smile turn mischievous when he looks up at Harry and he laughs. For a second Harry is confused and a wee bit hurt.

“Mate, this is perfect. I love the idea! So she can stab the little person with the pretzel.” Harry smiles and nods in approval.

“The b-best par-t is-s the berr-ry fillin-g so i-t looks-s lik-ke blood.” Harry smiles darkly and the man laughs again.

“Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?” The man says fondly and Harry very nearly dies with pink tinged cheeks.

“I will take that please? Is there any way that you have bows to tie onto the boxes?”

Harry nods, “C-color?”

The man thinks about it for a second before answering, “You pick.” So Harry picks the pink ribbon that is all sparkles, because secretly it’s his favorite one they have. He takes his time, making sure his bow is perfect and it pays off. 

As Harry starts to ring in the order, the man breaks into his thoughts, “I’m Louis, by the way.”

Harry is a little caught off guard; he wonders why the man felt the need to tell him his name. He doesn’t understand until the following week.

Harry is in his favorite place, the backroom, frosting cooled cupcakes and humming softly to himself. Annabelle pokes her head into the back and smiles wide. 

“There is a Louis here, and he’d like to speak to you.” For a minute Harry blanks, Who the fuck is Louis? And then it hits him, and well why is Louis asking for him a week later? “Here, I’ll take over for you so you can go help Louis,” The way she says his name with her eyebrows wiggling makes Harry roll his eyes as he hands off the piping bag. 

The beautiful man, Louis is standing beside the display case and looking intently at the sweets. When he spots Harry a grin breaks across his face. He defiantly notices the look of confusion written across Harry’s face. 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis greets him like they’re close friends.

“Hi-i” Harry stammers back.

“So I never got to thank you really for the cupcake.” Harry goes to protest but Louis continues. “My sister loved it, after she destroyed it she ate the entire thing. By the end she wasn’t even crying anymore. For a while I thought the voodoo cupcake was a bad idea because she was just crying and stabbing the little pretzel into the cupcake and I got a little worried. But I think it was just the cure.” He is smiling at Harry and Harry has to remind himself to breath because his eyes are just so blue. 

“I-I’m glad.” Is all Harry can really mumble out, and he smiles a little. There is an awkward silence where they both kind of watch each other where their eyes don’t meet, but they both know they are looking at each other. Fed up Harry finally breaks the silence.

“So-o was th-there someth-ing els-se y-you nee-ded?” Louis finally meets his eyes and then casts his eyes towards the ground before speaking.

“No, I was actually wondering something else. I was hoping you could make me another voodoo cupcake, my mate just got fired and I feel like that cupcake is quite diverse in it’s uses.   
He really hates his boss, well old boss, but I think he could use some therapy so he doesn’t go a spend the next few months planning his murder. Maybe this will suffice for him.” Although he is smiling, Harry gets the feeling that Louis is being serious about this friend of his. 

“C-can’t have you-our f-friend comm-mmiting murder.” And they both chuckle, Harry beams inside knowing that he put that smile on Louis face. He isn’t sure why he cares so much, this is the second time talking to this guy. “Lemm-mme go whip-p one u-up.”

Harry does the same as last time, but while he makes the cupcake, Annabelle is watching all his moves like a hawk. “S-stop” Harry whines out and she smiles cheekily.

Harry brings it out to Louis and turns to him with a serious face, “Did-d you w-wan-t the p-pink b-bow aga-ain?”

Louis does laugh full out this time, beautiful and naughty sounding. Harry leans towards the sound and smiles.

“Yes, please! Oh god, he’ll absolutely hate that, but I want to watch his face. Oh, please do that.” And he is laughing as he says it. So to please this beautiful boy, he wraps a pink sparkly bow around the box and smiles as he rings Louis up. 

That isn’t Louis’ last visit, he actually visits at least once a week, buying some sweet for someone Louis knows that just needs cheering up. Louis always has a wild story to accompany his visit and Harry loves listening to this boy ramble on. 

Annabelle teases him, and even gets Barbara in on the torture. He assures them there is nothing going on as he steps out to talk with Louis. Today he doesn’t order anything for someone else, there is no wild story. He just asks Harry to pick him out something delicious. So Harry grabs the red velvet cupcake with chocolate cream cheese frosting , and Harry tells Louis what it is and when Louis says he’ll take it, Harry walks to the back a grabs blue ribbon. One that he bought because it was the same color as Louis eyes, the very same eyes that have kind of been stuck in Harry’s mind for some time now. He wraps the bow up as nicely as he can and hands it to Louis. 

“It-t’s on th-the house.” Harry slides it across the counter and smiles. Louis looks up confused.

“What? Why?”

“W-well, you al-ways b-buy someth-thing for someone el-se wh-en their-r s-sad, b-but nev-ver yourse-elf. So-o I th-thought sinc-ce this wasn’t f-for some-meone els-se you migh-t have bee-been having-g a b-bad day.” Harry tries not to grimace over how hard that was to get out.

Louis looks pleasantly surprised and a little in awe. 

“Well, Harry you have read me correctly and I’m a little scared with how easy I was for you to figure out. But there is one thing that would make my shitty day a little, no a whole lot better.” Harry waits for Louis to answer, but he doesn’t. Louis just looks at Harry expectantly until Harry asks.

“W-What?” Louis smiles like he has been rewarded.

“Actually I’ve wanted to ask you this for a while, but I never had the nerve, and I’ve just had the shittiest day, so I figure you only live once, right? I’m sorry, I had to use that saying, it probably doesn’t help my situation, but..” He trails off and Harry is again left waiting and confused. Instead of forcing Harry to ask again, Louis takes pity on him. In those milliseconds of waiting Harry has the realization of how drawn to this man he is. It’s like they are two magnets answering each other in needs. Harry talks so little, and Louis has so much to say. Not only that, but Louis is quite possibly the most beautiful human being Harry has ever seen. And, probably the biggest of all, Louis hasn’t said one thing about his speech problem, or looked annoyed when it took him a little longer to get what he needed to say out, or acted like Harry was a “special case” that needed to be tended to lightly. He has joked and made   
Harry laugh more than anyone. And it’s then that Harry realizes just how ass over head he is for this boy.

Louis continues with his speech bringing Harry out of his realization. “I know this really great Italian place down town, and I was wondering if you’d join me one evening?” He watches Harry, like he is waiting for a reaction, and he probably is Harry realizes. He is looking into Harry’s eyes because he knows that’s where his real emotions will be. 

Even though Harry realized that he liked Louis, he didn’t think Louis had feelings for him. “Uh-hh, I-I’m off o-on Fri-iday.”

The smile that breaks across Louis face is the brightest most infectious Harry has ever laid eyes on. His eyes crinkle and he just looks incredibly cuddleable, if that’s even a thing. Harry just wants to wrap him up and hold him for forever.

They exchange numbers and Harry is such a nervous wreck he fucking curtsies when Louis waves goodbye to him and he nearly falls over from embarrassment alone at what he just did. He gets into the back, flushed and groaning at his idiocy and ignores Annabelle’s kissy faces and teasing. Barbara comes up to him and pats his bum with a fond smile on her face that makes Harry blush all over again.

Louis texts Harry that night something long and wordy and Harry smiles because Louis texts just like he speaks. Multiple ideas all threaded together into one story that somehow makes sense. Harry texts much unlike how he speaks, quick and with so many exclamation points it’d be embarrassing if he could show this emotion in real life speech.

They agree on the Italian restaurant Louis wants because Harry does like Italian food more than anything, and it’s crazy that Louis picked up on that. They also agree that it’ll be an early dinner so they can spend the rest of the night together. Harry thinks that is the cutest idea, that Louis wants to make this date last as long as he can. And he keeps calling it a date, making Harry nervous with butterflies.

Two hours before Louis is going to pick Harry up, Harry has his mate Zayn come over and help him pick out an outfit. He has been friends with Zayn for longer than he can remember, and Harry is incredibly comfortable with Zayn, he thinks it’s the familiarity of Zayn that makes it easier for Harry to talk. And Zayn never complains when he has an off day, just listens through the stutter and Harry is more than grateful. Also, Zayn has amazing style, he is quite fit if Harry does say so.

Harry is sprawled on his bed in only his boxers as Zayn rummages through his closet making this little ticking sounds with his tongue as he flicks through article after article of clothing he is disapproving of. Harry groans in frustration. He’ll just go on his date naked at this point. Harry wouldn’t mind really, as long as Louis was naked too. He flushes at that thought, Louis is so fucking fit. Beautiful, and fit as hell. Harry is such a goner; he really hopes this date goes well. 

Instead of the ticking of Zayn’s tongue this time it’s a sound of approval and Harry sits up fast and hopeful. Zayn picks out a billowy off-white t-shirt and the tightest pair of black skinnies Harry owns. He throws them at Harry unceremoniously and laughs when Harry glares fondly. He grabs a light jacket to throw on over top if Harry feels like it, and Harry decides he likes it. Zayn takes Harry into the bathroom and as much as Harry explains that his hair will not cooperate enough to do anything with Zayn brushes it off.

“Brought this, my friend,” and Zayn hold up some of his own product that he uses in his hair, so Harry lets him work his “Magic”. Harry just rolls his eyes at the look of concentration on Zayn’s face as he goes to work on his hair. After what feels like centuries Zayn allows him to look.

“H-Holy shit!” Harry breaths, his hair like this makes him look older, hotter even and he likes it. He just hopes Louis will. He smiles a bright smile at Zayn, “Th-thanks mate, I re-really appreciate th-this!”

Zayn nods, “You look right fit. Fuckable, even.” Harry blushes, he doesn’t think it will make it that far tonight, he kind of hopes it does. Like he really fucking wants to be with Louis, because it’s all he has really been thinking about lately, but it’s a first date, and he doesn’t want to make things awkward between Louis and him. 

Louis shows up five minutes early, and Harry is glad because if he had to wait those extra five minutes he is positive that he would have exploded with anticipation and nerves. Louis is wearing a cute slightly too big grey jumper and the tightest, most sinful pair of maroon chinos. His bum looks absolutely edible, Harry isn’t even ashamed to be thinking about his bum right now, it’s just so close and not on the other side of a counter and in a pair of such tight pants, Harry wonders if he is even wearing anything underneath. 

“Hi,” Louis breaths around a smile. Harry adores his smile.

“Hi,” and Harry grins because he didn’t fuck that up, and Louis’ just too adorable not to smile back at.

“Shall we?” Louis asks and extends his hand for Harry and Harry takes it without hesitation, smiling brighter than the fucking sun.   
When they get to Louis car, he opens the door for Harry, and Harry melts a little more inside. Louis starts the car and immediately they are bombarded with loud music that nearly bursts Harry’s ears, and he lets out an embarrassing yelp of surprise. Louis rushes to turn the volume down and apologizes like a mad man.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Harry, I totally forgot, I just really like loud music, it helps calm me down. And I was so nervous on the way over here I just forgot to turn it down before I got out of the car.” Louis is rambling and Harry is trying to form a coherent sentence.

“No, L-Louis, it-it’s fine. Lou!” Louis looks over at Harry, finally hearing what he was saying. They are silent as Louis enters traffic headed to downtown. They are both staring out the windshield, diliberatly not looking at each other. Harry steals a glance at Louis at the third stop light, his features look pinched, his cheeks slightly flushed and Harry can’t help but let a giggle slip through his lips. Louis looks over at him, grumpy at first, but it melts away and then they are both laughing. Like really laughing, loud and uncontrollable. 

This seems to lift the weird funk that had settled in. 

“Th-that was actua-lly a r-really good song.” Harry comments and Louis smiles. Harry remembers that concert well, the Script, it was great.

“Yeah, I love the Script, and I even went to their concert a few years back. They were awesome.” Harry gasps, not on purpose, but sometimes he feels like Louis and he are destined for   
something great, and sometimes Harry feels that that greatness is each other. Louis looks at him quickly with questions in his eyes.

“The sh-show i-in ’09? I-I was there t-too!” Louis looks at him all squinty like and Harry tries to convey that he is not lying.

“That’s crazy that we were at the same show and never even knew each other and we’re just meeting now. It feels like something that was like meant to be, or some shit like that.” Harry flushes because, damn, Louis just said exactly what he was thinking, and knowing that they are on nearly the same wavelength gives Harry tremendous excitement. 

They pull up to the place and Louis grabs Harry’s door for him again, and offers his hand to help him out of it. Harry dies a little inside, heartbeat fast and fluttering in his chest. When they enter the restaurant Louis goes up to the host and smiles brightly.

“Hi, I have reservations for two under Tomlinson.” The nicely dressed man nods, looking down and grabbing two menus.

“Right this way,” and he gestures for them to follow. They are taken to a secluded table in a corner with soft lighting and a beautifully set table. Harry love it, and he smiles wide at Louis when he pulls out his chair for him. Normally in these situations Harry is so agonizingly awkward, but with Louis it all melts away.

“Could I start you gentlemen off with any drinks? Our house merlot is my favorite for this season.” Louis looks over at Harry with an eyebrow raised, and Harry smiles with a shrug. Then he nods, because, yeah, he could use a little wine.

“We’ll take a bottle of that, please.” The host nods.

“I’ll have it sent right over, and your server, Niall will be right with you.” He exits and Harry looks at Louis smiling. 

“You know, Niall is kind of a rare name, wouldn’t you think?” Louis ponders, and Harry thinks that is an odd segue into conversation.

“Y-yeah, rare.” Harry is nodding, but he doesn’t know much else to say.

“It’s just, my friend Liam has this friend Niall who is Irish, I’ve just never met him. And I was thinking how odd that is that there are two Nialls. I wonder is it Liam’s Niall. You’d like my friend Liam, he is so sweet, until you piss him off.”

“Is-is that wh-who you bought th-at second voo-doo cup-cake for?” Harry is actually curious about Louis life, so this is nice conversation for Harry.

“Yeah, actually. He did get a new job, and he totally didn’t murder his boss, thanks to your cupcake, I swear! He was mapping out a plan when I brought him the cupcake and he went a little crazy with destroying it, and then after he ate it, he was over it. It was quite weird.” They are both looking over their menus. “So what were you thinking about getting?” Harry looks up.

“I was th-thinking about-t the p-pasta w-with prosciutto and-d b-basil.” Louis nods and Harry asks, ”What-t about y-you?”

“I was thinking that or the Tagoliolini con Tartufo, which sounds good too.” Louis thinks aloud, and Harry feels special that Louis just lets out his thoughts for him.  
And with that thought, a blonde man shows up to their right with a pad and pen in his hand. He smiles broad and when he speaks, Harry is pretty sure that this is Louis’ friend Liam’s Irish friend.

“I’m Niall, and I’ll be your server this evening, can I get ya guys started with anything, salad?”

“Yeah, actually.” Louis says looking at Harry, who watches him speak to the Irish lad. “But, uh, I was wondering if you knew someone named Liam?”

Niall looks surprised,” Yeah,” he says apprehensively.

“Sorry, it’s just, I am Liam’s roommate, Louis, and I didn’t figure that there were multiple Niall’s around here.”

Niall’s face flashes with recognition and he smiles. “Oi, it’s nice to meet ya mate. Liam talks heaps about ya, good to finally meet ya.”

Louis smiles, now that that is all settled and continues with ordering, the part Harry dreads. “I’ll take the Tagoliolini con Tarrufo and he will take the Pasta with Prosiutto and Basil.” Harry looks up surprised, as Niall smiles and says he’ll be right back with their salads.

“Th-thanks” Harry mumbles out a bit embarrassed and a bit in awe.

“Course,” is all Louis says about that, letting Harry off the hook. He might just love this bloke. “isn’t it funny that that Niall is Liam’s Niall?” He is smiling like they are sharing a secret and   
Louis is just so fucking adorable, Harry has to remind himself to blink.

Niall brings their salads, and when they are finished he brings their food right on time and Harry thinks this entire night is perfect. They talk about stuff their small visits and their texts haven’t covered and it’s great. Harry loves hearing about Louis life, and he actually really likes talking about his own with Louis. It’s so easy with Louis, Louis just listens to Harry with a fond look in his eye that talks away so much of Harry’s self-berating of his speech. Louis listens and understands and fucking laughs when Harry makes stupid jokes and Louis tells jokes just as bad that make Harry laugh just as hard. 

Dessert comes and they share it, piece of great chocolate cake, Louis comments that he has better and smiles at Harry letting him know he is talking about Harry at the bakery. Harry flushes and smiles gratefully, but he really likes the cake. Louis even feeds him a bite and smiles cheekily at Harry when his lips close around the fork in his mouth. Harry has to remind himself to keep calm.

Louis takes care of the check and helps Harry out of the place, not that Harry couldn’t make it without Louis’ hand leading him, but they both like the excuse to touch. Louis asks if Harry would like to explore some of the shops, and he really would love to spend more time with Louis so he agrees.

They walk into little shops until they are all closed up, Harry enjoys every minute of it, looking at knick knacks and laughing at Louis crazy antics when he tries on masks and hats and this really odd furry vest. They reluctantly walk back to the car, and even though it’s dark, Harry feels safe with Louis. Back inside the car Louis turns the radio up for a couple of songs where they sing along at the top of their lungs. Harry likes singing, for some reason his speech problem doesn’t affect him. Louis doesn’t say anything, just put’s everything into the familiar Script songs.

When they pull up to Harry’s flat, Louis walks him up to his door and smiles fondly at him. “Thank you, I had fantastic night,” and he is leaning in close. Harry leans in too, drawn to Louis like a moth to flame.

“I h-had a wonderful t-time.” Harry whispers before pressing his lips to Louis in a sweet kiss. He tries to pull back, but Louis chases his lips and holds onto his curls. Harry makes a surprised sound but kisses back holding onto Louis hips tightly. Louis has Harry pressed against his door and they kiss like it’s their first and last, searching for something that can only be quenched by each other’s lips.

Harry pulls back and pants out, “Wanna co-come in?”

“Never thought you’d ask,” Louis huffs out.

They don’t have sex that night. They do kiss though until they are too tired. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms with swollen lips and full hearts.  
Louis wakes up half naked to the smell of bacon? He isn’t sure but he thinks he is still asleep and dreaming. He looks around and finds a shirt hanging off a chair and slips it on as he pads outside of Harry’s bedroom following the smell. He winds up in Harry’s kitchen, where Harry stands shirtless at the stove flipping pancakes, and eggs, and potatoes and bacon.

“Shit, I’ve hit the lottery. You can bake and make a mean fry-up?” Harry startles at Louis voice and his eyes zero in on the fact that Louis is sporting Harry’s shirt from the night before. He really likes how it hangs on him.

They eat breakfast, Louis claiming he ate too much but he just couldn’t stop because it was that good. They make plans to meet up later this week and kiss a bit before Louis leaves. 

Their second date is much like the first but the night ends with the two exchanging mind blowing blowjobs. When Louis’ lips wrap around Harry’s cock and his tongue dips into the underside of the head Harry feels like he is prepubescent and getting his first blow job. He is so close to cumming much too quickly, Louis’ mouth is just so sinful. As Louis bobs his head, Harry’s falls back and a soundless moan escapes his lips. He tries desperately to get a hold of himself, but every time he feels like he might be able to gain some control over the situation, Louis does something with his tongue that has Harry’s head spinning. Louis pushes himself farther his nose so close to Harry’s tummy and his eyes watering. The best part though is that Louis is enjoying this, humming around Harry’s cock. He keeps pushing himself farther, taking as much of Harry as he can. Harry feels the head of his cock slip into Louis’ throat, his gag reflex fluttering against Harry’s cock and just then Louis hums and Harry cums just like that. Down Louis throat and blinding white flashing behind his eyelids. Louis takes it like a champ, swallowing it all, and sucking Harry dry.

They cuddle again and Louis wakes up to a wonderful breakfast. Harry claims it’s to keep Louis well fueled for his amazing blow job skills. Louis laughs at that, and Harry absolutely beams.

After this they meet up without set days, seeing each other as often as possible, and they kiss and suck each other off so often, Harry becomes more and more vocal. Louis encourages him the entire way. They want sex, they really do, it just feels like it’s building up, for the perfect spontaneous moment.  
It happens out of the oddest circumstances. Harry hears the knock at the door and he opens it surprised but pleased that it’s Louis. Until he takes in Louis’ expression, and the way his shoulders are slumped.

“Sorry, I just really wanted to see you,” Harry doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he thinks Louis will tell him when he is ready and so Harry leads him inside, wrapping him in a tight hug. He places a kiss to Louis’ hair and squeezes him before he leads him over to the couch and sets him down on his lap. Wrapping him up in his arms and realizing just how small Louis is. Louis rests his head against Harry’s chest and breaths in deeply. 

“Distract me, please.” Louis whispers into Harry’s shirt. Harry leans back a little so that he can get his hand under Louis’ chin, and he tilts his face up so that their lips can meet. Harry tries to convey everything he wants to tell Louis. How much he wants to make him happy, how much he cares, how much he supports Louis in whatever he does, how perfect Louis is, how beautiful, how wonderful, and how much he wants to take care of him, forever. Louis hums as Harry trails kisses down his neck, leaning back so that Harry has more access. Harry leaves a trail of love bits along the expose length of Louis’ neck and biting in slightly on his earlobe. His lips trail back to Louis’ lips and their kiss becomes less sweet and a whole hell of a lot dirtier.

Their kisses become louder, their tongues meshing and battling in a loud dance of passion. Both their breathing is erratic as Louis adjusts himself over Harry straddling his lap and placing his small hands in Harry’s curls. Harry takes a hold of Louis’ hips and they rut against each other, but it’s not enough.

“L-Lou, let me take care of y-you.” They’re both surprised at how well that sounded, but that is not their focus right now, and Louis nods in agreement.

“Yes, yes Harry. Please,” He is breathless and grabbing onto Harry like he never wants to let go. Harry stands up and Louis wraps his legs around Harry to try to hold on, and Harry brings his lips back to Louis as he walks them to his bedroom. 

Harry can feel Louis’ hard prick pressed against his stomach, and all Harry wants to do is tear Louis apart and put him back together in the best way possible. He lays Louis down and walks over to his nightstand eliciting a bottle of lube and a condom. He gets back on the bed and looms over Louis who looks up at him with squinty eyes that are darker than Harry ever remembers seeing them. He leans down and licks a wet stripe up Louis throat as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Once he’s got it off Louis makes grabby hands at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt. Harry complies and rids himself of his shirt pressing down onto Louis.

Bare chest to bare chest and lips to lips Harry brings his hand up to Louis right nipple, running his thumb over the sensitive nub, gaining a whimper from Louis against his lips. Harry trails his mouth down Louis body spending extra time on each nipple until Louis is begging for anything, for Harry to do anything, something. 

“Patience,” Is all Harry says, confident and cool.

Harry continues his downward trail and stops to lick into Louis’ navel and Louis jolts off the bed surprised. Harry smirks against his tummy. Harry palms Louis through his jeans and Louis is shivering and breathing rapidly.

“Harry, Harry. Please, please please,” Louis whines, and how can Harry deny him any longer. He pulls down his and Louis’ last articles of clothing. Louis breaths happily but still heavily. His cock is freed and resting red and angry against his stomach.

Harry takes it in his mouth as he lubes up his fingers and pushes one into Louis perfect little hole. 

“Fuck Harry! God, Harry Harry ,” Harry’s first finger is joined by a second and when he scissors inside Louis, the blue-eyed boy buck his hips up into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls off and looks at Louis, his fingers searching for Louis’ prostate.

“Lou, look at me.” Harry’s voice is commanding and strangely stutter free. Louis’ eyes lock onto Harry’s and he whimpers when Harry finally finds the bundle of nerves inside of Louis.   
“I’m gonna fuck you, yeah. So good, so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” and as he says it he adds a third finger inside Louis causing the boy to throw his head back and whine high pitched in his throat. 

“Yes, yes” Louis pants.

“Yes, what?” Harry demands.

“Yes, yes please Harry. Hazza please, please.” Louis is wrecked already, flushed and panting, hair a mess and his body laid out and pliant for Harry. Harry feels possessive as he pulls his fingers out and putting on the condom lubing himself up.

Slowly he runs his hand along Louis’ bum cheeks spreading them watching as Louis’ hole is practically begging as much as Louis is with his mouth. He pushes the head of his dick inside Louis tight pink hole and Louis moans loud and pornographic and Harry continues to push until he has bottomed out. Louis doesn’t even allow Harry to give him time to adjust he just wants him to move.

“Move, move, move,” the last one is very nearly screamed.

“No, Louis. Listen to me. You are going to cum with my cock inside of you, or not at all, and you will not tell me what to do. You may ask, but I will not comply if you order me around, Understand, love?” Louis nods frantically eyes following the words leaving Harry’s lips. “Answer me.”

“Yes Harry. Cum with your cock inside me, only, only with your cock. Harry please, please move. Please anything.” Louis reaches down to touch himself and Harry bats his hand away. Louis whimpers unable to stop himself.

“No, only my cock.” And with that Harry starts to move, fast and relentless. The drag of being inside Louis is driving Harry mad, he needs more so much more but it’s all too much at the same time. He can’t stop driving in over and over.

“Yes, yes, yes Harry. Unf, Harry please don’t, don’t stop. Yes, yes so good.” Louis is rambling, chanting and Harry rewards him with his cock, over and over.

“Lou, looks so good like this. With my cock inside you, me filling you up.” Harry pulls one of Louis’ legs up, changing positions and hitting Louis prostate repeatedly now. Louis cries out and fists his hands in the blankets and tried desperately not to touch himself.

“Doing so well, taking my cock so good. Beautiful, Lou. Want you to cum, cum on my cock, babe.”

“Fuck, harder, please, please.” Louis whines and Harry complies, the headboard starts to hit the wall and Louis is making loud whining noises that are driving Harry insane.

“Cum for me, love,” and Louis does. His whole body shudders and goes still as he shoots cum across his stomach and chest.  
Harry follows right after filing the condom. He rides out his orgasm thrusting into Louis’ over sensitive hole. When he pulls out Louis is whimpering into the pillow. Harry pulls off the condom and ties it, tossing it in the direction of his waste bin.   
Instead of cuddling up to Louis’ side like Louis thought he would, Harry pulls his face between Louis’ thighs. He pushes Louis’ legs apart and then his bum cheeks exposing his empty hole.

He leans forward and licks a stripe across Louis’ hole. Louis’ whole body jerks and Louis yells out.

“No, no,no. Please, too sensive, Harry, no. Oh, god.” But Harry doesn’t relent. Instead he licks more insistently into Louis’ hole, holding him down by his thighs.

He can see Louis cock filing again and he smiles. “Lou, gonna make you cum again. “ Louis shudders at his words and the return of Harry’s tongue.  
Harry starts to thrust his tongue, pointed into Louis, who is writhing and crying out, sobbing into a pillow. 

“Taste so good, Lou. You are doing so good,” Harry twists his tongue inside Louis three times and Louis is cumming, much less this time, but with a louder more pained cry. His body is twitching and Harry knows he shouldn’t but he licks one more time into Louis hole. He sees tears in Louis’ eyes and kisses his way up Louis’ body.

He kisses his lips lovingly and wraps Louis up in his arms. Instead of spooning, Louis just cuddles in face first into Harry’s chest tucking his hands in between their bodies. Harry should care that they are sticky with cum and sweat, but he figures they can just shower together before of after he makes breakfast.

Harry falls asleep wondering how the fuck he just got through that entire time without stuttering once.


	2. Almost lovers always do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry on date to the Script concert in memory of the last time they were at one but didn't know each other, then Harry takes Louis home and good things happen in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I continued this because I got this idea that Louis would look so cute in Harry's Hipster Please shirt and I'm not really sure why but then I got all this other stuff and I really like it!.   
> Also, I hate song fics at one point this one kinda seems like it could be, but it is not. I put song lyrics in it, but my intention is not a song fic, so I'm sorry if it seems like this might be.  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy this!

Harry has always been in the back, in his safety net of baking and decorating cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and other sweets. He likes it in the back, always has, it’s just that once or twice a week he likes to go behind the counter, not because he wants to help customers. He isn’t the most social person, but there is one person, one man that makes Harry want to come out from the back room. 

At least once a week Louis comes and visits Harry at work, and Harry would be lying if he said those visits did not make his day a thousand times better. Annabelle or Barbara come and fetch him from the back, Annabelle with a roll of her eyes, Barbara with a fond smile and a pat on the bum of encouragement.

Louis never fails to make Harry smile, not just on his visits to the bakery, but on their dates, or when they are alone, or when they are texting. Louis absolutely lights up Harry’s fucking world. Harry has had lovers before, but none like Louis, wonderful inside and out of bed. After that night where something else took over Harry and allowed him to speak without his stutter, Louis didn’t say anything other than how wonderful it had been and that he wanted to do it again.

And they have, rather often actually, and a lot of odd places. They can’t really help it, sexually they are just so compatible. The way Louis let’s Harry manhandle him, and just fucking loves it, Louis needs to be manhandled in bed. He seeks it, and when Harry filled that Louis almost died and went to heaven that night. Louis loves to be used, and Harry, Harry loves to be in control. From his outwardly timid personality, you’d never know, but he does, he needs some sort of control.

Harry loves, Louis’ creative side, he has the best dates, some are simple, and some are elaborate, long thought out, and well executed. Harry’s favorite date is quite simple he thinks at first, maybe just a surprise that Louis bought them Script tickets because they came back to their area, and Harry thinks it’s cute. Wonderful little idea, and Harry hasn’t been to a concert in a while.

The best part of the date though is that just as Harry and Louis’ favorite song is introduced as the next song, Louis turns to Harry, and he has this look in his eyes Harry can’t quite place. 

“What-t?” Harry yells over the starting chords of the song and screaming fans. Louis leans in, Harry can feel his warm breath puffing against his ear and the hairs on his neck stand up.

“Harry, I want to be exclusive, like just the two of us against the world. I’d like to call you mine and I want to be yours,” He pulls back to look into Harry’s eyes. Harry gasps, he can’t believe Louis is using this song.

‘You touch these tired eyes of mine, and map my face out line by line’ Louis watches Harry’s eyes carefully. He just put himself out there, for Harry. Offering himself up for Harry, and Harry just sways to the music, listening to the lyrics and watching Louis watch him. He wants to kiss him, but he is stuck in a trance of the combination of Louis’ words, his timing, the lyrics, and the watchful eyes of the boy he has already fallen for. Harry sucks in a breath when the song hits the chorus, ‘And though my edges may be rough, I never feel I’m quite enough, It may not seem like very much but I’m yours’. Harry had always listened to this song and yearned, yearned for anyone to make him really feel this song. To feel something with someone who you love or could love. Louis makes him understand. 

Harry watches Louis until right before the end of the song, and then he reaches out to Louis. Louis comes forward and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, and Harry wraps his around Louis’ shoulders. Harry nuzzles his face into the side of Louis’ neck and whisper-sings the last lines to Louis in answer, ‘I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as suck, I know I don’t fit in that much, but I’m yours.’

Louis hugs him tighter as the song fades out and screaming fans overtake their hearing, he kisses Harry’s chest through his shirt in a sweet gesture. They enjoy the rest of the concert wrapped in each other’s arms and singing   
softly to each other. 

By the time the concert is over they are too high. Too high on each other, on the adrenaline of the concert, and the excitement of getting back to Harry’s flat because they know what they really want to do right now cannot be done (legally) in public. They leave in a rush, drive in a rush, and get there quicker than either of them thought possible.

The front door isn’t even fully closed before Harry is pushing Louis up against the wall next to the door and slamming his hand against the door to fling in shut. It shuts with a bang that makes both of them jump, the loud noise breaking the heady air.

Louis pushes back against Harry and then pulls him back unable to decide what he wants, only thing he knows is that Harry agreed to them being a ‘them’ so he just wants Harry all over, everywhere, right now. Harry just obliges, like he could sense what Louis needed, just covers him with his larger body and crowds him even closer against the wall. He pushes a leg between Louis’ thighs and sort of pulls Louis on it, so he is rubbing his hardening cock against Harry’s thigh. Louis moans, relieved his cock is getting a bit of friction. Harry grabs the hem of Louis shirt and tugs, separating for a brief second, and that is too much for Louis, he whines until Harry is back to touching him, and then his hands are on Harry, pushing up under his shirt, trying to get more access to his skin.

“Shirt, shirt, please Harry.” Louis pleads, and because he asked, and Harry really wants to feel his skin brush against Louis he relents.

“Sure, love, yeah. Help me take it off.” Louis scrambles to please Harry, helping to push the shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere, anywhere, just away.

His hands brush down Harry’s chest, his torso and run along the hem of Harry’s pants. Harry’s lips return to Louis’ in a filthy kiss, tongue easily seen as they dance in a slow dirty way that makes Louis’ head swim with want. Harry adjusts again getting leverage as he pushes Louis up farther so that his feet are no longer on the ground and he automatically lifts them around Harry’s waist. Louis is pinned between Harry’s body and the wall until Harry pulls away and carries Louis to his bedroom.

He drops Louis onto the bed but follows him, so that Harry is looming over Louis. He kisses down Louis body and back up, paying special attention to his tummy, taking extra care to nip and suck around his navel. When Harry gets back up to his ear, Harry licks into it and then blows air against it, causing Louis to shiver and goose bumps to rise all across his skin. 

“Louis, Lou, I wanna fuck your face,” Harry’s voice is deep and gruffly. Louis nods frantically, his breathing becomes labored and he searches for skin to get his lips on. He finally kisses Harry’s ear, it’s the closest thing to his lips at the moment and he shuffles to kiss him fully.

“Yes, please, Harry.” He kisses his lips quickly in encouragement. He tries to shimmy down Harry’s body, but Harry holds him in place.

“No, Lou. I wanna try it a different way.” He slides off the bed pulling Louis by the ankles to the end of the bed and pulls off the rest of Louis and his clothing quickly and without finesse. Harry orders him to turn so that his head is at the end of the bed. He pulls Louis farther so that his head is off the bed and hanging upside down, his throat looks beautiful and exposed, Harry bends over and kisses it.

Louis understands and when he does he reaches out and grabs ahold of Harry’s length and starts to lap at the head with his tongue and humming against him. Harry loves when Louis takes his time, is in control of his own mouth on Harry’s cock, but right now all Harry can think about is how badly he wants to ruin him, and claim him as his own.

Harry shoves his cock past Louis’ lips taking Louis by surprise, and starts to thrust, slowly, but still, in this position, Louis has nowhere to go. Not a place to move or fight against the intrusion, he just has to lay there and take it. Harry knows Louis loves being consumed, loves being used and he can tell just by the dark heavy look of his cock and the moans that are escaping his lips and making Harry’s spine tingle.

When Harry’s thrusts pick up pace, Louis is expecting it, but what Louis isn’t expecting is for Harry to lean over Louis and wrap his lips around Louis’ cock. Louis back arches and he tries to let out a wail, but Harry’s cock is there pushing against the back of his throat and causing Louis to choke and gag. Harry starts to work Louis’ cock over with his mouth, bobbing his head in time with his powerful thrusts. He swirls his tongue and he can feel Louis’ moan vibrate through his member, and that only encourages him. He can feel his balls hitting Louis’ face and he wishes he could see that, knows how obscene that must look.

Louis is moving, trying to stay still, but wriggling. Harry holds him down by the hips and increases his thrusts as a warning, again Louis just takes it, there isn’t much else he can do. And that thought alone almost drives Harry over the edge but he wants Louis there first. He pulls off and breaths against Louis cock.

“Mine,” he says against Louis cock and he thrusts his cock into Louis mouth, holding it against his throat, and he slowly starts to push past it. His cock is hitting the fluttery muscle in Louis’ throat as it presses in farther, Louis is gagging and Harry knows, knows, his eyes are watering. He holds himself there knowing Louis is trying to gasp for air “Mine, Lou, you’re mine.” 

And Harry pulls out long enough for Louis to rasp out , “Yours, only yours, Harry.” Before Harry is pushing back in. Harry stands up and looks down at the column of his throat. Harry watches as his cock disappears into Louis mouth and notices he can see his cock inside Louis’ throat. Watches as he fills him and shudders at the thought that his cock is buried that deep in Louis throat. Harry pushes in and holds himself as deep as he can and reaches down to feel the outline of his cock against Louis’ neck. Harry is transfixed and he has to force himself to return to Louis cock because he himself is close and he wants this to end well.

Harry bends back to Louis’ member and starts sucking him deeper into his throat than he was going, and as he bobs his head again he swirls his tongue around the head. Harry brings a hand up to Louis and jacks him off in time with his thrusts and then Harry covers the head of Louis’ cock with his mouth and licks into his slit at the tip Harry is so close to cumming, he just has to get Louis there and with his last action he does, Louis is spurting down Harry’s throat and Harry let’s go. Surprising Louis in his orgasmed cry and making him choke as he rides out his high. He knows his cum is dripping down Louis’ face and Harry waits until Louis feels limp.   
He pulls Louis up and they both cuddle into the other, “I’m y-yours too, ya kn-now,” Harry whispers as he kisses Louis’ cheek.

Louis mumbles something that sounds like a relieved sigh and Harry brings Louis closer.  
In the morning Louis wakes up to the smell of muffins, blueberry muffins, he thinks. He isn’t sure, but he gets up and rummages, sleepily, through Harrys dresser. He finds a t-shirt and slips it on as he wanders to the bathroom.   
After he pees, while washing his hands and splashing water on his face he notices that the shirt of Harry’s he put on says ‘Hipster Please’ across it and Louis rolls his eyes. His boyfriend is ridiculous. Oh, shit, boyfriend. Boyfriend.  
He rushes out to the kitchen to see Harry peeking into the cupboard looking at all his boxes of teas. Louis runs up behind him and wraps his arms around him, boyfriend. Harry turns around in Louis’ arms and smiles down at   
him like he knows exactly what Louis is thinking. 

Louis tilts his face up, lips on display expectantly and Harry kisses him, sweet and like they have some sort of secret between them. And now they kind of do, not that it has to be a secret because it doesn’t, and Louis plans on screaming it to the world as soon as he can, but it’s just so fresh. Just been decided. 

Louis is the first one to say it, “So, what’d you make me, Boyfriend?” The way he draws out the word like he doesn’t want to stop tasting it on his tongue makes Harry smile and nuzzle into Louis’ collarbones.

“B-blueberry muff-ffins, but I w-was looking for s-some tea for yo-ou, boyfriend.” Harry replies with a huge, dimple inducing smile.

“Let me,” Louis tells him. So Harry goes back to get the muffins out of the oven while Louis fixes them tea. 

Soon they are sat at the little table Harry has in the corner of his kitchen eating freshly baked muffins and perfect tasting tea. Harry smirks at Louis, “Nice shirt, babe.” And Louis laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!  
> I'm not sure if I should continue, I have an idea for one more like big-ish ending but I don't know if I should.  
> Have a nice day.  
> XX


	3. Tell me what you know about dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis get married and go on their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Pursuit of Happiness by Kid Cudi, bomb ass song(;  
> Warning bottom Harry..um I am a usually a bigger fan of bottom Harry, even though the rest of the fic is top Harry, sooooo I HAD to make this last chapter a bottom Harry, plus I think it fit.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Louis loves Harry. Harry knows this, he does, it’s just hard for him to believe it most of the time. Except for right now, because right now Harry is wrapped in Louis’ arms swaying to the song that is uniquely theirs. It’s their first dance as a married couple, the first song choice was easy, there was no contemplation, they instantly knew. I’m Yours by the Script floats through the air and Harry is lost in his own world where only Louis and he exist. Harry loves it here.

Harry doesn’t care that he fucked up his vows, that it took him much too long to get through all he had to say. Louis watched him with the most beautiful smile on his face, and Louis held Harry’s shaking hands the whole time. Louis’ vows were so wordy, and wonderful and just like Louis himself. Harry was blushing the entire time, so internally lit by Louis’ loving words. Harry knows Louis loves him, but he just never understood how much until now. Louis is just as attached as Harry is, just as in love, and they are both unable to live without each other.

Harry is most proud of Louis, that Louis is his, and he belongs to Louis too. He is proud of how successful Louis is, how kindhearted, and just all around fucking wonderful he is. Harry is a little proud of himself too, when Harry said ‘I do’ he didn’t stutter at all, he stared straight into Louis eyes and said it with all the confidence in the world because out of everything Harry has done, marrying Louis is the only decision Harry has made that he believes 100 percent in. Louis is his something special, his forever. Fuck, Harry loves Louis beyond air.

When they cut the cake, one that Harry insisted on baking himself, Louis has a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry knows what is coming, and he decides he might as well let Louis shove cake in his face, it’s practically a tradition. Sure enough, as Harry is politely feeding Louis a bite of cake while Louis does the same, Louis smashes it on Harry’s cheek. Louis giggles and brings Harry’s face down to his so that he can lick Harry’s cheek playfully, until Harry is giggling too, because fuck Louis is just so adorable. Anything he does could never upset Harry, because he knows Louis never does anything that will hurt Harry. Louis licks the rest of the frosting off and then they share a sweet kiss as pictures are snapped trying to capture the sweet moment.

As they rush out to catch their flight to their honeymoon, in Hawaii, their loved ones wish them good luck and a wonderful life together. They smile and hug them all thanking them, while staying linked by the hands. They can’t let go of each other.

The airport is unromantic, and stale, but Harry and Louis don’t notice, as long as they are together, they are the happiest little fucks to ever live, and they don’t really care if anyone else minds. They change into comfy clothes and call each other ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ or ‘husband’ as often as they can. They went with Louis’ last name because Harry has always had a weird thing for long last names, and he wants everyone to know that he belongs somewhere, with someone special, with his Louis.

They plane ride and layovers are spent holding each other and sleeping, they want to be alert when they arrive.   
Harry has something he wants desperately when they are finally able to share their honeymoon together, he’s been planning this for a really long time. When they do arrive, they are much too tired to do anything other than check into the resort and fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Harry wakes up to fingers running through his hair and a humming of a song Harry recognizes immediately, their song. Louis is watching him sleep with a fond smile.

“Good morning Mr. Tomlinson, how was your nap?” Harry smiles and yawns for emphasis.

“W-wonderfull, M-Mr. Tomlins-son, what a-about y-ou?” He hates his speech impediment, but he loves Louis too much to never talk again.

Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry’s curls and breaths in his scent, sighing in content. “Well, I woke up to your beautiful face next to me, I couldn’t ask for anything else in the world. As long as I’m with you Harry, everything is wonderful.” Harry is blushing, and he stretches his neck so that he is as close to Louis as he can stretch, and purses his lips expectantly. Louis obliges and leans down and kisses Harry lovingly.

They kiss languidly until Harry brushes his tongue over Louis’ lips and he parts them, allowing Harry access. Then their kisses turn a little heavier, their breathing more rapid, their heart beats accelerated into one loud beat. They adjust positions so that Harry is hovering over Louis, kissing him like his life depends on it, because sometimes it feels like it does, like if they stop touching, kissing, they might literally die.

Slowly they undress each other, taking time to kiss and caress every new exposed expanse of skin they share, like it’s their first time, because what Harry has planned will be his first time, and it is their first time as a married couple to be together intimately. It feels special, because with each other, everything is. Once they are both fully bare to each other, Harry tells Louis what has been on his mind for so long.

Harry wants to be taken care of, he loves taking care of Louis, he does. More than anything actually, but Harry just really wants to be taken care of. He wants Louis to claim him as his, fully. Harry has never bottomed with anyone, ever, but lately he has been curious, wanting. He wants to know what it is like to be filled, to have Louis claim him and take care of him. He tries telling Louis this, but he is so fucking nervous his stutter is even worse.

“What?” Louis breaths, trying to understand Harry’s struggling. Fuck Harry is sick of not being able to communicate, he takes a deep breath and steadies himself as best he can.

“Y-you know I-I’ve nev-ver uhm, bot-bottomed-d, Lou, I-I w-want y-ou to b-be my f-first,” Harry takes another breath and lets his arousal at the thought of Louis taking him take over and the next words he says are stutter free and much deeper, “Claim me Lou, as yours. Please.” Louis stares up at Harry quietly, mouth slightly agape.

“Yeah, love. Harry, I will make this so perfect for you, so good. I’ll take care of you, baby bear.” Harry nods, breath speeding up. He is so nervous and so turned on, and so just in love with this man below him. Louis surges up, cupping Harry’s cheek and pulling him down so that Harry is lying on top of him, until he flips them. He straddles Harry’s thighs and trails kisses down his torso.

Harry lets out a shaky breath as Louis continues lower, his kisses becoming sloppier across Harry’s skin, but not any less loving, or any less hot. Louis stops right before Harry’s erection and continues his kisses on Harry’s thighs, and all the way down and back up Harry’s legs. When he returns to Harry’s aching area, he licks a wet stripe along the bottom of Harry’s cock. Harry hisses.

“So beautiful, baby.” Louis murmurs before disappearing. Harry nearly screams.

“Lou, what are you doing?” His voice sounds commanding, and in charge. It only happens when they are in bed, Harry oddly becomes stutter free. Louis returns a second later with a bottle of lube and a small smile on his lips.

“Harry, I love you, so so sooo much.” And it’s Harrys turn to smile, all soft and lovable.

Louis brings his lips back to Harry’s body and opens the lube simultaneously. When his lips finally, finally, wrap around Harry’s length it is accompanied by a slick finger probing at Harry’s unpenetrated hole. Harry stiffens this feeling new and slightly uncomfortable. Louis doesn’t move his finger any farther than one knuckle, but his mouth goes to work on Harry’s cock. 

Louis pushes his finger in further and starts to move it around a little. It’s not uncomfortable any longer, just a new feeling. Harry feels exposed and vulnerable and yet so loved. Only Lou can make him feel that way, only Lou. Harry wants to tell him such, and so he does, his voice is aroused and without so much as one little slip up.

“Lou, you make me feel so good. Only you, Boo, its only you. I love you, Louis so fucking much.” Harry can’t help but tell Louis, he feels in these moments he has to, they are the only time that he never stutters, which is so odd because he is completely exposed. Harry doesn’t understand it, but he is just happy he gets these times to be able to express his love for Louis. Louis deserves to hear it, always.

Louis answers after sucking harshly on Harry’s cock and sliding a second finger along with the first one, “Harry I love you too, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis can’t help but add that to the end. Harry loves it, although there is more of a stretch down there, when Louis called him, ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ Harry absolutely keened, pain forgotten.

As Louis scissors his fingers inside Harry, he brings their lips back together in a heated kiss. Kisses become less frequent as their breathing becomes heavier, and another finger is added to Harry’s hole. They are watching each other; Louis making sure that Harry is alright, and Harry watching how much Louis affects his body and all the wonderful things he does to Harry.

Harry realizes he likes the feeling of Louis inside of him and that he just wants more, positively needs more.   
“Louis, I need you, please. I think I’m ready.” Louis looks at Harry, searching his face for confirmation. Harry realizes Louis is shaking and he instantly feels concern for his husband.

“Louis, baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Harry, I- I just I want to make this perfect for you, I know how much this means to you. And I haven’t topped in so damn long, never with you Harry, obviously, but I want your first time to be fucking amazing. I don’t want to hurt you, I just love you. Like, love you, love you Harry. So much,” Louis puffs out a breath, and Harry tries and fails not to giggle.

“Lou, you won’t hurt me, I trust you, in every way. I want this, so much. I love you,” He leans up and kisses Louis lips softly, asking without asking. Louis returning kiss is all the answer he needs. Harry pulls back, hand reaching out searching for the lube. 

“Can I?” He asks Louis, who nods and brings himself closer to Harry. Harry squeezes some onto his hand, taking a hold of Louis’ cock and slicking him up, sensually, slow, and incredibly teasing. Louis whines and stills Harry’s hand. Louis brings their lips back together as he positions himself so that his cock is teasing Harry’s entrance.   
As he presses in past the tight ring, Harry gasps against his lips. Louis pulls back to give Harry a second to breath. Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut and Louis continues to push in until his hips are flush with Harry’s bum. Louis reaches down to stroke Harry slowly through this. Harry breaths deep and opens his eyes, he is met with the darkest blue and a loving expression.

“Move, please. Boo, move.” Louis complies, pulling out slowly and rocking back in. The drag is smooth, and the push back in is stinging, but dully. Harry kind of likes it, feeling so full. So full of Louis, his wonderful, beautiful, powerful husband.

Louis keeps up a slow pace until Harry grunts out, “Faster, Lou. I nee-“ but he cuts off when Louis pushes in swiftly, brushing against his prostate and eliciting a high pitched moan from the back of Harry’s throat. Harry knows what it is, knows how to find it on other men, but has never experienced this feeling. “Oh, fuck Lou, right there. Please,” Harry is begging, but he doesn’t have to.

Louis pushes one of Harry’s bent legs farther back, and changes the angle so that with each thrust he is hitting Harry’s sweet spot. Louis is holding Harry’s hips possessively and whispering sweet things into the air between them. Harry is moaning, loudly, and unabashedly as Louis moves their hips in a dark dance of seduction. 

“Lou, I am so close, ah. So fucking close,” Louis grunts in reply and brings one of his hands back to Harry’s erection, flicking his wrist and pumping. Harry feels like he is going to explode, he feels heat burn on the soles of his feet, he feels it snake its way up his legs and rest in the pit of his stomach, he tries desperately to hold it off, but Louis is overwhelming him. 

When he cums between the two of them, Harry feels it on the tips of his ears, his vision goes fuzzy and he has no control over the gasping breaths escaping his lips. When Harry cums, hole clenching around Louis, Louis follows suit, overtaken with the power of his orgasm.

Louis rests his head on Harry’s collarbones, both of them trying to recover. Harry’s legs lie limp around Louis, and Louis pulls out slowly, aware that Harry is sensitive. He lies down next to Harry, and pulls him to his chest. Harry wraps his long body around Louis and uses him as his personal pillow, Harry thinks Louis is perfect for that.  
Harry’s body is still hyper aware, his body hums with aftershock. Harry loved that, fuck. He is sore, there is no doubt about that, but he definitely wants to do that again sometime, he can’t believe he has never bottomed before. But he is glad that he was with Louis for his first time.

“Thank you,” Harry hums out, and in answer Louis kisses the top of Harry’s sweaty curls.

Louis reaches down, and claps Harry’s left hand in his, and brings it up to his lips. Louis kisses the ring surrounding Harry’s ring finger and then sits them up. Harry winces and Louis quickly jumps up, trying to get Harry up too. Harry doesn’t mind, he wouldn’t trade what just happened for anything in the world.

“Baby, we should shower, go get cleaned up,” Harry’s big doe eyes look up at Louis, a wild innocence displayed for Louis to see.

“Will there be a round two in the shower?” And Louis laughs until he realizes Harry is serious, and Louis sobers himself, his eyes darken.

He hauls Harry to his feet by their linked hands. He pulls until their bodies are flush against each other, and even though Louis has to look up at his husband, he is still a little bit intimidating, and sexy, always sexy. Louis pulls Harry’s face closer to his and brings his lips as close as he can to Harry’s without them actually touching. Harry closes his eyes in anticipation, he stops breathing, but he can feel Louis labored breaths across his lips. Harry waits for Louis to close the distance between them, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he whispers, ”Fuck, yes,” against Harry’s parted lips, and abruptly pulls away dragging Harry behind him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
> xx


	4. Breathe out, so I can breathe you in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year anniversary, Harry owns the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Everlong by the Foo Fighters.  
> I really hope you guys like this one!

Harry is always in the back, he loves it there. He does, even when it is hectic and there are a hundred cupcakes that need to be frosted in the span of an hour. He loves baking, frosting, and decorating pastries. It is his passion, to say the least. 

As the new owner, Harry was afraid that he wouldn’t have any time to do all the things he loves anymore, but thankfully he is. Not all the time, because he hired someone else to help him when he has ownerly stuff to do and can’t spare time to bake. He still gets to bake though, makes sure of it.

Barbara was old, Harry knew she was, but when she told him her actual age he nearly shit himself. She told him about her plans on selling the bakery, and on a very late night she cried to him, telling him of all her worries of selling the bakery to someone who would ruin it. Her fears of seeing it ran to the ground, or torn down to build something newer, more modern, of all the people she loved and cared for losing their jobs because she had no family to leave it to, she was much too old herself to keep this up. She had to sell the bakery, she would rather just give it to Harry but she needed the money the sale would give her to retire on. Harry listened, rapt in her words, his body was buzzing. Fuck, he loved this bakery, and Barbara too, he couldn’t imagine some new owner understanding his- speech problem.

Harry told Louis all about his night when he came home to their little home, with takeout sitting on the table accompanied by two glasses of wine. God, Louis was perfect, he couldn’t cook-or bake, that was well known between the two of them, but when Harry had a late night and couldn’t cook them dinner, Louis always got Harry’s favorite takeout and a nice bottle of wine. Louis sat there with his dress shirt half unbuttoned, his bronze chest exposed and his lips stained a darker pink than usual from the wine, and let Harry talk the entire meal.

Harry noticed Louis was oddly quiet throughout the rest of the meal, listening to Harry, but looking a bit distracted. When Harry finished explaining how upset he was over the whole thing Louis tried to comfort him. Getting out of his chair, bringing his wine with him, and plopped himself down in Harry’s lap, planting a wine-stained kiss to his lips with reassurances. Harry tried not to think about the bakery’s future.

Louis made good money, like very good money, such good money infact, that the pair didn’t really need Harry’s income from the bakery. Harry really only worked to help out Barbara and to relieve some stress, not that he had a lot these days, it just was something Harry really enjoyed doing.

Louis was smart with his money, well, their money now, but he always had been, saving, investing, and being frugal with his purchases. When he quietly purchased the bakery from a weeping Barbara, he made her promise to keep this under wraps and keep running it like she owned it for just a while longer. She promised, and hugged him until he could barely breathe.

It was only a few days before Harry and Louis’ one year anniversary, and so Louis picked Harry up from work, lingering as Harry got in the car to grab the key subtly from Barbara. She gave him a fond smack on the bum and Louis chirped a surprised sound, she only smiled as he walked out of the bakery. He took Harry to the Italian restaurant where they had their first date, and they smile like idiots the entire time.

Neither of them can really help how much they love each other, or the fact that it shows clearly on their faces.  
They laugh about their first date, the first time they met, and when Louis brings up the first time they did it, Harry is blushing so profusely. Louis smiles fondly when he recalls how Harry had surprised the hell out of him when he turned all dominate in the bedroom, and as far as surprises go Louis has one himself.

When they leave, hands clasped together tightly and nearly no space between their bodies, Louis opens the door for Harry and hands him a blindfold. Harry looks on curiously, but allows Louis to blindfold him anyways. Louis then buckles Harry into his seat, shuts the door, and hops on around to the drivers seat. Harry really has no idea where Louis is taking him, he had been trying to pay attention to the twists and turn of the car, but got lost some time ago. When the car finally stops, Harry expects to find them at some fancy hotel in the city, expecting loud honking noises and shouts from the crowded streets, what he hears instead is a calm rustling of leaves. 

Louis takes Harry’s hand, then unbuckles and pulls him from the car. Grabbing onto Harry’s waist to guide him, Louis walks right up to the door and stops, stepping in front of Harry and unlocking the door then pulls Harry through. Harry still has no idea where he is, until he gets a whiff of the air, it smells like the bakery-the bakery? Why are they at the Bakery?

As Louis lifts the blindfold he whispers, “Happy anniversary, Mr. Tomlinson,” Into Harry’s ear, and slips the key into Harry’s hand.

Harry looks down at his hand, then up at the counter with a giant bow and some balloons tied to a register. Harry looks at Louis, his mouth hanging open confusedly. Louis smiles at his green eyed husband and kisses his cheek.

“Do you like it, baby?” Louis asks sweetly.

“L-Lou, you b-bought me th-the bakery?” Harry asks incredulously. Louis nods, smiling still.

“Y-you bought m-me the bakery?” Harry can’t help but ask again.

“Mhmm, Harry. All yours.” Louis is watching Harry, looking for a reaction, all Louis can read off of him right now is surprise.

“You bought me the fucking bakery, as our one year anniversary present?!” This time when Harry says it, it isn’t so much of a question anymore, and his voice is deeper, smoother. There is arousal hidden in there, and Harry didn’t stutter. 

Harry stalks his way over to Louis, hungry and darkly beautiful. He pushes Louis up against the counter and attaches their lips to each other’s. The kiss is hungry and feels like it is going somewhere, even though they are at the bakery, in the middle of the night. Harry starts to unbutton Louis’ shirt, but Louis stills his hands with his own.

“Baby, we are in the bakery, anyone could see if they just so happened to walk by.” Louis worries aloud.

“I don’t care,” Harry grunts and moves Louis hands away, continuing to unbutton Louis’s shirt.

“Harry, come on this has to be unsanitary.” Louis is nervous, and so turned on at the thought of being reckless and the possibility of being caught.

“The bakery is mine, yeah?” Harry asks between kisses placed sloppily down Louis throat.

“Yeah,” Louis moans back when Harry finds his sweet spot.

“We still got that emergency lube in the car?” Harry continues to lay kisses across Louis’ skin, and he nods. Harry pulls himself away and heads out the door calling over his shoulder, “Better be naked when I get back in there!”

Louis rushes to peel off his clothes, and just in time, because Harry returns with a bottle of lube and darkened eyes. They get Harry out of his clothes together, and then he is crowding Louis up against the counter. Harry lifts Louis by the hips and lays him back against it so that he is lying on it, but his legs dangle off the end.

Harry uncaps the lube and starts stretching Louis right away, without finesse, just quick to get the job done. They are both hard and fuck, they just want to get on with this whole thing. They are so exposed to the outside world, anyone could walk by now, and see this intimate moment. That thought paired with how Harry’s fingers are brushing against his prostate are making Louis moan loudly. 

“Fuck Harry, fuck. I need you, please. Now.”

Harry obliges, pulling his fingers out and quickly replacing them, with his hardened length. Louis moans low and delicious in the back of his throat, back arching as Harry gives him no time to adjust. Sometimes Harry gets like this, pushy and needy, and Louis fucking loves it. Harry is thrusting quickly and achingly good.

Harry is biting Louis all over as he whispers sweet things to Louis, “Louis, you got me the bakery, fuck I love you. I love you. So. Fucking. Much.” Harry lifts Louis’ limp legs and folds them onto the counter too, opening up Louis more to him. He grabs a hold of his hips and starts really going at it, rolling and snapping his hips forward. He has found Louis’ prostate and is relentlessly pounding into him, while Louis scratches helplessly at Harry’s shoulders.

Suddenly Harry pulls out, grabs Louis’ ankles, pulls them off the counter and flips him. Louis is quite literally bent over the counter, his bum just begging to be taken. And just like that, Harry is plunging back in, picking up his pace again until all he hears is his erratic heart beat and Louis’ little high pitched moans.

Like this Louis’ cock is trapped between his stomach and the counter and the way Harry is pounding into him, has it rub uncomfortably. Louis doesn’t care, he likes being rough housed, manhandled by Harry. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ wrists bringing them together behind his back and arching him backwards by them. There is a stretch in this new situation, Louis’ arms are stuck, all he wants to do is thrash about, or maybe just be able to react, but his body is strung tight. Using his arms as leverage Harry slows his thrusts, but pushes in each time with a new power behind it. His thrusts are hard and punishing, but Louis loves it, keens high in his throat as his prostate is abused.

Harry can feel that he is close, can practically taste it. He pulls Louis back by his arms enough so that he can slip a hand in between Louis and the counter to grab a hold of his cock. With one hand Harry is still holding Louis arms back, with the other he is jerking Louis off to the time of his thrusts.

“Cum for me, Lou. Cum where everyone can see you,” Harry whispers.

Louis shoots his load across the counter loudly, his head thrown back, hole clenching around Harry, pulling his orgasm from his body. He paints the inside of Louis white, as he rides out his high. When he pulls out, Harry brings Louis up to his chest away from his spunk that is littered across the counter. 

Louis rests his head against Harry’s chest dreamily. “So, do you like it?”

Harry looks at him like he is crazy, “Fuck Lou, I-I love i-it! Th-thank you,” Harry’s stutter is back, but he doesn’t care. This happens every time, he is used to it.

Louis leans up and seals their lips together sweetly, “Happy anniversary, Mr. Tomlinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing things for this fic, I just really like the characters.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> XX

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it turned out so much longer than I thought it would be, I might continue but I'm no sure if I should.   
> Please let me know.  
> Lots of love, xx


End file.
